


Killua runs a social justice club at school and Gon is a jock that helps out

by sir_loin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College, Fluff, Gay Panic, Killugon - Freeform, Mostly Platonic, Multi, Protesting, art students, background or foreground leopika, bisky is a coach, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, jock stuff, killuas family sucks yet again, kite is everyones dad, or - Freeform, so is leorio, teenagers being themselves, there will be more characters added i am just lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_loin/pseuds/sir_loin
Summary: Killua and Gon meet through one of Killua's clubs protests and calamity ensues.
Relationships: Banana Kavaro/Spinner Clow, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Killua runs a social justice club at school and Gon is a jock that helps out

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the positive feedback on my first fic! it has totally nothing to do with this one. it made me super happy tho, and I've been wanting to put more stuff out there so, enjoy. lemme know what works and whats not working in the comments :)

“Ok. Cool, so what’s the agenda for today?” Banana raps her knuckles on the table while Killua grabs a notebook from his shoulder bag.

“We’re going to that abandoned lot on 41 West and third and we’re picketing for like three hours, then Palm’s gonna put us on live for a few. Ikalgo wants us to go interview people in the neighborhood…” Killua trails off, while making notes offhand in blue marker. Palms takes notes on her phone and their supervisor, Kite, went out twenty minutes ago to grab more cardboard, and is on the phone with Spinner. Ikalgo is grabbing cans of spray paint and markers out of his bags, and is passing them to Stick. They’re efficient, smooth and get everything done in record time. Killua couldn’t have asked for a better team for this, he’s on edge though because someone’s running late. Nobody special, just a spiky haired football player that he hasn’t seen all day. And would really like to see, because this thing is like, super important to him and he’d really like it if Gon was there, maybe.

Meloreon, a lanky tired-looking TA busts through the classroom door with Gon in tow. 

“Here. Go to your friends.” He says exhaustedly, before shoving Gon into the room and shutting the door as the teen skids in on his sneakers. There’s a muffled “And do your homework!” heard through the wall after Gon bounces over to the table.

“Hey guys!” He says, waving his arm widely even though he’s right in front of them.

“Hey Freecs!” Banana chirps.

“Waddup Freeeeecs!” Ikalgo runs over and high fives the spikey-haired teen.

Killua looks up from his notes and beams.

“Gon!”

Gon runs up and pulls Killua into an enthusiastic hug as he responds with “Killua!” They giggle for a few minutes and spin around Killua’s spot near the blackboard. A few of their friends smile back at them and Killua detangles himself for a minute and remembers what he was itching to ask Gon today.

Casually, he asks.“We’re picketing at that lot today, you coming?”

Gon’s face lights up.“Yes! I’d love to!” 

Killua feels like he’s on cloud nine.

“Killua, NO. He’s not coming.” Spinner says, not looking up from her phone. Gon deflates and whines whaaaat why not from Killua’s shoulder and Spinner glares at him through her pink bangs. “You’ve almost gotten us arrested. Twice.” Gon pouts head still resting on Killua’s shoulder, and complains “But that was Killua’s fault too!” loudly.

Spinner hears a scuffle and glances around to see Killua pulling on Gon’s cheek. Gon blubbers that he pinky promises he’ll behave while also complaining that Killua will give him premature wrinkles if he keeps pulling on his face like this. Killua responds that image isn’t everything, and Gon fires back that yes it is if you’re an athlete, stop laughing at me! In the midst of this Killua thinks Gon’s swollen cheeks make him look more pineapple-like than usual, and he’s brought out of his reverie by Spinner glaring at him. 

“Killua, please. Don’t bring him if he’s not going to behave. We’ve planned this for months. It’s far too important.”

He lets go of Gon to turn back to Spinner, “I know. Don’t worry he won’t mess this up, right Gon?” Killua says, syrupy but full of mirth. Gon looks at Killua and nods curtly, then gives Spinner a very innocent grin. 

“Whatever you say dude.” Spinner grumbles, leaving the ‘it’s on your ass if this goes south’ unspoken and goes back to typing paragraphs to Kite about what brands of trash bags are good and what color boards they want.

Gon and Killua share a silent high-five.

They'd met in the spring of their Freshman year while Killua and the rest of his club were protesting a widely anticipated game that was taking place despite recent drastic budget cuts made to the arts department. Gon, star football quarterback at the time, had caught him seated with the rest of his club in the middle of the field. Players had already been yelling obscenities at them for the past twenty minutes, so Gon coming over looking a little sheepish was probably an attempt at a peace offering. 

“Hey so, Biskey wants me to ask you guys to move ‘cause we’ve got an hour before the game starts and she wants us to run drills.”

Or not.

“We’re not moving.” Spinner growled, arms crossed.

“Nuh-uh.” Banana chimed in.

Gon looked at her and back to the rest of them, his expression was unreadable.

“You can try all you want, we’re ain’t going anywhere.” Ikalgo gloated and grinned at his adversary.

“Hmm. Okay.” Gon said, hands on his hips, surprisingly indifferent. It was almost like he was bored instead of annoyed.

“Tell the hag to take a hike.” Killua said the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He did his best to look indifferent while ripping apart two pieces of grass. Everyone turned to Killua horrified at this remark since Bisky was known to be extremely, no, deadly sensitive about her age. Gon cackled lightheartedly at Killua’s jab to which Killua looked away flushed but smiled; pleased with himself. That did nothing to assuage his friend’s current frustration with him.

“Killua shut it! That’s a football player you’re talking to.” Banana had said, looking pale in the face.

“Oh my god he’s gonna tell her.” Spinner groaned with her head in her hands. “She’ll wipe the floor with Kite.” 

“Kite can handle himself.” Killua scoffed.

“Yeah, but she’s got more than half the school budget riding on her shoulders! Kite doesn’t have any leverage over her if she decides our club has a bad attitude.” Spinner half-yelled, annoyed at him and his famous indifference.

“We protest Spinner, we’re supposed to have a bad attitude.” Ikalgo chimed in, and winked at her.

Spinner groaned loudly and turned to Gon. “We’re sorry for the dig about your coach, we’ll leave if you don’t tell her okay?” Killua balked, “No way we’re leaving! I don’t care what this guy does, no offense.” Killua gestured to Gon, who shook his head and gave him a thumbs up. 

“None taken.” He said coolly.

“Cool. Anyway, we’re staying. The schools screwed over the arts department too many damn times. Laying off Melody and getting rid of the ceramics lab is far from the end of it. They can handle missing one game.” Killua said, as he went back to crossing his arms. “Whatever it takes to get the point across. We speak for those who can’t.” He had concluded.

“Who aren’t.” Banana grumbled from her sketchbook. 

Gon had stopped staring at them to look back across the field. 

Killua stirred uncomfortably, but remained intent on keeping a poker face around the school’s most prized jock. Who could’ve been giving them a harder time but wasn’t? Weird. Not that he cared that much.

Gon turned to look right at him and at that moment, for some reason, Killua had felt the heat of an imaginary spotlight on him.

“Hey… Killua right?” He said. “I think we’re in biology together.”

“Yah. I’m across from you.” He’d said. “What’s up?” 

“Can I join you guys?”

Killua blinked. “You wanna what?”

“Sit with you guys.” Gon said, pointing at the ground next to Killua. “I didn’t want to play today either, didn’t feel right.”

A teammate from feet away yelled about Gon taking too long, but Gon didn’t even acknowledge it. 

“You serious man?” Ikalgo says, gaping. 

“Yeah! Why would I lie?” Gon had said, now looking a little offended. 

“I mean… sure. But why?” Killua said, eyes wide as he’d cautiously scooted over to make room for him over the lined astroturf. “Your teammates are pissed.” He’d continued. Gon strode over and plopped down on the grass. Killua noticed everyone was eerily silent. Their long-standing war with every single sports team at Hunter High was fairly well known, blows had been exchanged; both verbal and sometimes physical. So this was an unprecedented turn of events. Gon had looked around and said, “Well one of my best friends, Kurapika, is an arts student and they were really mad about the budget cuts earlier today. And, I don’t really see why we had to do them in the first place? Also it felt, y’know, wrong to have a game the same day so.” He thought about his words for a minute. “There’ll be other games.” 

Banana and Spinner stared at each other and smiled. “Well, Killua is the boss, so…” Banana offered before going back to her sketchbook.

Huh, Killua had thought. “Well, we’re glad to have you on our side Freecs!” Ikalgo tapped him on the shoulder and he beamed. Killua nodded in approval. 

“Yeah, it’s real cool of you to join us.” He’d managed, scratching the back of his neck. 

Gon had smiled at him and he’d felt an inexplicable warmth over him. 

“I think it’s really cool that you started this club Killua!” Gon had blurted out, rather suddenly.

“Huh? I mean thank you.” Killua had stammered. Ikalgo raised his eyebrows, but went back to chatting with Banana about her drawings of the football team as different vegetables. “That’s, uh rich coming from the star athlete.” Gon furrowed his brows at that, “Hmm, I mean I don’t really have to do much to be honest.” 

“Whaddya mean? It’s grueling to have Bisky as your coach.” Killua countered. 

“I mean, sure that’s hard but the game itself and the teamwork is pretty simple. I’m not the captain either, and I’m just a really good linebacker. So it’s all defense which is just bumping into a lot of people.”

“Well… I think bumping into people is cool.”

“Do you really?”

“Uh… huh.”

"You don't have to lie Killua." Gon smiled, amused.

"I'm not." Killua stiffened. "I'd bump into people all day if I could."

Gon laughed, bright and sunnily. 

"Whatever you say." 

"You're weird." Killua huffed.

"Heh, do you mind? I can get on people's nerves sometimes. I ask a lot of questions and stuff." 

"No way. Look at us." Killua gestured to the tiny group. "This what we do every week, whether it's here or somewhere else."

"Usually there are more signs and stuff, plus Kite is there too." Spinner said.

"Sound like something you could get behind?" Killua said, like a challenge. 

"I think so." Gon had answered, totally candidly. 

They stared at each other for a minute.

And then a football hit him in the face.


End file.
